


Better?

by keenkino



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minhyuk has a Sensory Processing Disorder, kinda college au but not really, like fluffier than the fluffiest dog youve ever seen, pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenkino/pseuds/keenkino
Summary: Lee Minhyuk gets overwhelmed easily by noise. Lucky for him, he has a loving boyfriend who will do anything to make him feel betterThis is like a teaser type thing for a longer fic that I'm currently planning. I hope you like it!!





	Better?

It could not be said that Minhyuk likes noise. To be frank, he hated it. Noise has always overwhelmed him easily and some days just seem worse than others, and today was one of those days.

He didn’t know whether the subway had gotten louder or if he had just gotten more sensitive to the sound of metal-on-metal grinding. He didn’t know if the kids in the apartment next door had gotten brattier but it seemed like they had because the screaming tantrums hadn’t let up all day. He couldn’t tell whether his ears had gotten more sensitive or people were just opening and closing their doors louder than usual just to spite him. The beeps of the car horns outside, the sound of the playground across the street, the sound of the cars on the road, the sound of people walking outside, you name it, he was acutely aware of it for some reason.

And it was tearing him apart. He was quite literally teetering on the edge of another sensory overload that would only lead to another full-on mental breakdown. He tried to keep himself busy, he really had, he’d tried everything he’d usually do to try and keep the noise at bay. He’d been using his special noise cancelling headphones all day to try and keep as many sounds out, he’d tried to keep himself occupied by doing work for university, he’d shut all the doors and windows in the apartment in a futile attempt to keep the the noise out. But to no avail. He was short on energy, short on resistance, short on strength. It wasn’t gonna take a lot to set him off, it was now a case of _when_ it would happen, and not _if_ it would happen.

It came in the form of a car alarm, set off a couple streets away at complete random. Within 2 seconds of the alarm starting, Minhyuk’s brain was on _fire._ He couldn’t stop the sobs, or the shaking, or the noise. It felt like his brain was trying to destroy itself and no matter how hard he tried to stop himself from crying or shaking, it only made him get worse. With his back against the kitchen wall, he started to black out, and it all went with a **_thud._**

“Min?!” a familiar voice. “Min?!” the voice is getting louder. “oh god. Min?!” the voice is probably barely above a whisper but it sounds like a scream in Minhyuk’s head. He can feel something trying to shake him out of it but his brain is too overloaded to react to it. Fighting against the overload, he slowly starts to open his eyes, and just mere centimetres from his face was a familiar face. The face of the one he loved the most. _Hyunwoo._

He can feel clearer now, he can feel the soft, gentle hands he loved so much grazing against his cheeks, an affectionate smile spread across his face. But he still looked panicked, no matter how much he tried to look otherwise. As he started to open his eyes a little wider, the panic on the other’s face seemed to soften a little.

“Did it get too loud?” Hyunwoo whispered, not to set Minhyuk off again. A small nod offered the answer.

“my poor baby” he whispered again, pressing an affectionate kiss into Minhyuk’s temple. Wordlessly, Hyunwoo picks Minhyuk up bridal style, before carrying him to the bed that they shared every night. As Minhyuk was placed down onto the bed, the scent of the one he loved so much filled his nostrils and he started to cling to the duvet like his life depended on it. Hyunwoo, rubbing the top of Minhyuk’s head ever so gently, could not keep a small smile off his face because he really had landed the most precious boy in all the universe, and he would love him with all his heart.

Squatting down next to the bed, Hyunwoo takes Minhyuk’s hand silently to get his attention. “Do you want a drink?” he asks, voice never wavering above a whisper, not wanting to disturb his now exhausted boyfriend. A small murmur from Minhyuk, who had his face buried deep into one of the pillows, was the only response and Hyunwoo knew him so well that he knew that he meant yes. Hearing a small whine from the bedroom as he left for the kitchen. After filling a glass with water, and another with orange juice, he makes his way back into the bedroom, sets the glasses on the side and hops onto the other side of Minhyuk. With a smile and gentle hands, he wakes Minhyuk up.

“I got you Orange Juice. Your Favourite” he said, slightly louder this time. Hyunwoo would admit that he definitely does baby Minhyuk a lot, but that’s because Minhyuk had his issues, mostly with noise, and he knew it would make him the happiest person on earth because Hyunwoo knew just how much he liked to be cared for.

Minhyuk wastes absolutely no time in sitting up, and picking up his glass off the bedside table. As soon as he took a sip, his face seemed to become more relaxed, and as Minhyuk’s face softened, so did Hyunwoo’s heart, just a little bit.

Minhyuk placed his glass down on the side as carefully as he could before resting his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Trying to lower himself down onto the bed, he moved himself down to Hyunwoo’s chest, all the while Hyunwoo’s arms wrapped around his thin frame.

Playing with Minhyuk’s hair, on their bed, in their home, Hyunwoo had 1 simple question on his mind. “Better?”. There was no response, Minhyuk was already whisked away into dreamland. _Guess that’s his answer._


End file.
